1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fixation devices and more particularly, to a tubular material fixation device for fastening to a tubular material to provide excellent fixation effect when fastened up.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many apparatus, fixation devices are used to fix parts together, assuring positive positioning of the mechanism or excellent status of use during operation.
FIG. 4 illustrates a tubular material fixation device according to the prior art. According to this design, the tubular material fixation device is comprised of a locating block 41 and a C-shaped cap 43. The locating block 41 and the C-shaped cap 43 are respectively attached to the tubular material 47 at two sides, and then screws 45 are inserted through the through holes on the two distal ends of the C-shaped cap 43 and threaded into respective screw holes on the locating block 41.
However, for enabling the tubular material fixation device to provide a certain clamping force, the C-shaped cap 43 and the locating block 41 are so made that a gap is left between the C-shaped cap 43 and the locating block 41 when the C-shaped cap 43 and the locating block 41 are respectively attached to the tubular material 47 at two sides. Therefore, when fastening up the screws 45, the C-shaped cap 43 is forced to give a pressure to the tubular material 47 against the locating block 41.
During installation, it is difficult to have the screws 45 be threaded into the respective screw holes at the same depth to impart an equal pressure to the C-shaped cap 43. At this time, the gaps between the two ends of the C-shaped cap 43 and the locating block 41 are unequal, thereby lowering the wrapping power of the fixation device. Besides, the tension and both screws are in the same direction that will result the screws and screw holes being easily damaged, furthermore, the C-shaped cap 43 will be unable to hold down the tubular material 47.
Further, the C-shaped cap 43 wear quickly with use, thereby lowering its clamping function.